Control mechanisms have long been used to regulate the flow of fluid under pressure through guns, in the water blasting art. Prime goals are to permit the provision of a high pressure stream of fluid by virtue of a small amount of external force, and to limit the cost of repair and maintenance of the equipment, especially when in the field. Applicant's device is directed toward better accomplishing such goals.